heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Martha Wayne * Thomas Wayne Adversaries: * The Scarlet Horde ** Bixley ** Carl Kruger ** Ryder ** Travis Other Characters: * Joe Chill Locations: * Manhattan, New York City (Gotham City) ** Crime Alley ** Cemetery ** Wayne Manor Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Batsuit * Martha Wayne's Pearl Necklace Vehicles: * Batgyro * Bruce Wayne's Automobile * Dirigible | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Thoria Other Characters: * Karl Palchex Locations: * Luxen Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Adversaries: * Lenaire Other Characters: * Jim Ward * Wyatt Locations: * 19th Century :* Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Larry Steele Supporting Characters: * Brenda Adversaries: * Morton Caleb Other Characters: * Mr. Hartwicke * Emilie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Marcel Other Characters: * Roster * Norton * Nogata * West * Hank Blaentz Locations: * Canada Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Sparky" Regan * Hank Other Characters: * Kelly * Neil * Baldwin Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Mambu Adversaries: * Warriors of the Great White Godess Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan Adversaries: * Doctor Farnsby * Fink * Sneer Other Characters: * Diana Penton * Fui Onyui Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Batman Wars Against the Dirigible of Doom" is reprinted in the following issues: :* Batman Archives, Volume 1 :* Batman Chronicles, Volume 1 :* Secret Origins (Volume 1) #1 :* Batman: From the 30's to the 70's * Batman's origin is revealed for the first time in this issue. The origin is a two-page spread that serves as a prologue to the main story. It is titled, "The Batman and How He Came to Be". It is reprinted in Batman: The Greatest Stories Ever Told. Batman chronologically appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #65. * First appearance of the Golden Age versions of Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne and Joe Chill. All three appear in flashback only. * The Batplane is destroyed in this issue. * This is the second time that the Batman has used a gun. But this time, rather than shooting a vampire, he kills a human being. Batman body count now = (7 plus {a dirigible crew, how many?}) * It is revealed that Batman uses a secret laboratory at Wayne Manor to develop his weapons. The Batcave has yet to be introduced. * This story contains the second reference to Batman's hometown as Manhattan, New York. At the time of publishing, Gotham City has yet to be introduced into Earth-Two continuity. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics #33 index entry * Detective Comics #33, Batman story, recap * Detective Comics #33 spoilers * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}